superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse: Pete's House of Villains Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Henry Gilroy "L'il Bad Wolf" Written by Jess Winfield Donald's Dynamite: Written by Roberts Gannaway "Organ Donors" Written by Kevin D. Campbell Thomas Hart Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Monique Beasley Corey Burton Cathy Cahn Pat Carroll Jim Cummings Bill Farmer Jonathan Freeman Matt Frewer Sam Gifaldi Tress MacNeille Diane Michelle Kevin Michael Richardson Rod Roddy Kath Soucie Russi Taylor Frank Welker Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Debra Pugh Larry Scholl Roy Shishido Paul Fisher Garrett Ho Additional Storyboard by Calvin Suggs Robert Griffith Jennifer Lerew Rebecca Shen Supervising Timing Director Donovan Cook Timing Directors Joey Banaszkiewicz Bob Zamboni Kevin Petrilak Character Design Dana Landsberg Kexx Singleton Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Brian Woods David Dunnet Kenny Thompkins Bruce Berkey Mike Moon Prop Design Ernest Guanlao Chuck Puntuvatana Jason Hulst Bruce Berkey Key Background Painters Christopher Roszak Sy Thomas Don Watson Color Key Stylists Pamela Long Jill Stirdivant Suzette Darling Marta Glodkowska Nancy Ulene Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Manager Mark Karafilis Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Robin Police Jim Finch Marina Cappas Technical Director Michael Tyau Assistant Technical Director Charles Lyons BG Key Color Correction Donald Devine Adam Chase Dean Stanley David DiMatteo "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "L'il Bad Wolf" Donald's Dynamite "Organ Donors" Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editor Monte Bramer First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Animatic Editor Joseph Molinari Greg Nelson Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Brad Carow Skip Craig Denise Whitfield Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor Mark Bollinger Dubbing Supervisor Ken Miller Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Joann Estoesta Chad Infranca Janelle Momary Production Associate Marc Silver Production Accountant Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:ABC Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Television Category:End Credits Category:Toon Disney Category:Walt Disney Television Animation